


maybe

by yoonkinnit



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Crying, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Kinda, M/M, also listened to ghost of you by 5sos while writing this, but then i got carried away, everythings the same, except reid doesnt work at the bau, he was a former hitman and morgan was his target but then he fell in love, sorry i just got inspired Lolz, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonkinnit/pseuds/yoonkinnit
Summary: “Do you-” Spencer starts, before cutting himself off. “Do you think, in another world, it would work out? Us?” He gets choked up by the end, a stray tear falling down his pale cheek, and now he’s staring back at Derek like he accidentally killed Derek’s puppy (in this case, however, Derek was the puppy.) Like he’s in love, as well, which is the most confusing and infuriating thing he’s ever seen.Derek stares right back.“Maybe we could’ve had a family of our own. A dog. A daughter.” Spencer tries smiling, and Derek suddenly finds himself with tears running down his own cheeks and a smile on his face. It’s quiet for a moment, then,“Maybe. Maybe we could.”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	maybe

He hadn’t expected the text. (He now wished he hadn’t.) He was on his way home, when he felt a little ping! in his pocket, and pulled the phone out. He smiled when he saw it was from Spencer. They’d been dating for a year and a half, and really, he couldn’t be happier. He’s started looking at rings. (Prentiss, his coworker, teased him for it, and called him sappy for looking at rings while they’re chasing serial killers.) 

My pretty boy <3: Hey! Uh. I was wondering if you could take a little detour to the park? I have something to… tell you.

The message was strange - Spencer usually wasn’t that big on punctuation - but he typed back a quick Okay!! and put his phone back in his pocket. He was honestly getting nervous, because he got off work late and it was currently 10pm and how the hell did Spencer know he was off work already? He was getting more worried by the minute and was wondering if he was about to be broken up with (he now wishes that was it). He pulled into the parking lot by the park and got out of the car, not seeing the man he was meeting just yet, which made him very nervous to say the least. Was he about to find his boyfriend bleeding out on the ground?

(What he did see, was much, much worse.) He didn’t find him when he looked around, so he went to the little clearing Spencer showed him once (on their 5th date. That was the first time the younger man followed him home after a date.) and there he was, in all his 6’1 glory. There wasn’t much glory about him however, because he was pacing and was he crying? He called out to him, and instantly Spencer’s eyes snapped up to his and he looked like he would collapse on the spot. 

“Spencer? What’s going on?” He began. Spencer had stopped at this point, and was staring at him, through him, as if he’d seen a ghost. Derek slowly began walking forward but stopped 6 feet away from the other man. He hesitated, but then exclaimed, “Are you okay? Are you… like going to break up with me or something?,” He tried putting a joking tone in his voice, but it just came off as sad and exasperated. 

Spencer looked like he wanted to run to him and hug the daylights out of him, or scream at him to go away. That’s when he noticed Spencer having his hand in his pocket and slowly taking it out. He gasped when he saw it was a gun. 

“I’m so sorry. I… I didn't want it to be like this.” Spencer said, tears falling down his face now. Derek didn’t know what to do. How to react. His eyes moved from the gun in Spencer’s hand onto the younger man's face. He felt like he was frozen, he was so fucking confused. He thought things between them were good? What was the gun for? Him? - of course it’s for you, idiot, a voice in his head said, that sounded a lot like Rossi, another of his coworkers, for some reason. - 

“Spencer? Why? What did I do? Did I hurt you?” He asks, urgently, and Spencer shakes his head violently, as to say no. “This isn’t your fault,” Spencer replies instead. “It’s mine. Mine and this stupid job, I tried to get away, because I met you and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I really, really tried to get away. But they said if I didn’t kill you, they would and I-” Spencer cuts himself off, because all of a sudden a choked sob comes out of him.

He wants so badly to ask who’s they and what job and he’s so confused and Spencer’s been lying to him. And it’s apparently not a small lie, because he’s pointing a gun at him. And he can pull out his, he’s a goddamn FBI agent, of course he carries it around. It’s in his pocket, he could so easily pull it out and shoot him and then it would be over but he just can’t bring himself to do it. Can’t bring himself to kill the love of his life (apparently, he was alone in that. He wasn’t sure he was the love of Spencer’s life anymore.)

“We can solve this, pretty boy,” - Spencer’s eyes close, no longer crying, but still shaking - “We can work it out! Why didn’t you tell me?” He half yells, because he’s a profiler, and he just couldn’t figure out the fact that his own partner was living an entirely different life? When Spencer didn’t reply, he let out a grunt. He was still looking at Spencer, and he looked irrationally calm, given the situation, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

“Do you-” Spencer starts, before cutting himself off. “Do you think, in another world, it would work out? Us?” He gets choked up by the end, a stray tear falling down his pale cheek, and now he’s staring back at Derek like he accidentally killed Derek’s puppy (in this case, Derek was the puppy.) Like he’s in love, as well, which is the most confusing and infuriating thing he’s ever seen. 

Derek stares right back.

“Maybe we could’ve had a family of our own. A dog. A daughter.” Spencer tries smiling, and he suddenly finds himself with tears running down his own cheeks and a smile on his face. It’s quiet for a moment, then,

“Maybe. Maybe we could.” Maybe the world wasn’t made for Spencer and Derek. Maybe they weren’t meant for each other. Never meant to fall in love. Never meant to get married, get a dog, have a daughter. This was fate. With Derek, dead from a bullet, and Spencer, alone, afraid, at the hand of the gun. 

"I love you," Spencer cries, almost choking on the lump in his throat.

Derek closes his eyes, smiling, then whispers, "I love you too," Then he hears a final choked "I’m sorry", and if he opened his eyes, he would see Spencer shaking and crying, no longer smiling, but then a gun cocks and a loud bang and then it’s quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter sexc people @iKissKili  
> also hope u enjoyed this wasn't beta'd or anything i just thing moreid are really neat


End file.
